Love Is Pain Chpt 1
by iloveteganrainn
Summary: Tegan is in love with her twin sister, Sara. She debates with herself to tell Sara or not. But, she ends up not having to. Sara does. Their love goes through the good and bad.


I threw my pen across the room and crumbled another letter up that was ment for my sister, Sara.

I couldn't take it anymore. I love my sister. More than I should, more than is healthy. I had been in love with Sara ever since I could remember. I took my phone out and texted her for the first time in weeks.

"Sara, sorry i've been so distant from you latley." I wrote.

My phone buzzed seconds later, and I smiled. "Ah, it's good to see you're not dead. It's fine, i've been busy anyways. I want to ask you something, Tee."

"Yes."

"What would you do if I was in Vancouver... right now?"

My hands began to sweat. "Well, i'd be happy! Are you?"

I was looking out my window and saw her. Sara got out of a cab with three bags. I ran out my door and went down the elevator as fast as I could. As I reached the front door of the building, I almost knocked Sara down.

"Sara!" I hugged her tight, taking in her sweet perfume. I didn't expect this but she hugged me tighter. "Want me to take one of your bags?"

She handed me one and we went upstairs to my apartment.

"So, Tegan. There is a reason I am here." She looked down at her coffee while she was talking. "We uh... We need to talk." I motioned for her to sit down. "I'm listening."

I saw her breath in deep and let it out. She looked at the two pictures on my coffee table. One was of Sara and I from last year. The other was of Lindsey and I.

"Why do you have these two pictures here? Why only these?" She wondered.

My mind searched for the right words to say. "Um... I dunno. I guess because, you and Lindsey mean alot to me."

Sara looked in my eyes, deep. Like she was trying to look in my soul for the right answer. The truth.

I remembered that she didn't even tell me why she was here. "You didn't tell me why you came, Sara."

"Right. Do you remember when we were young? Like, seven or eight?"

I nodded my head, not knowing where she was going with this.

"Do you remember when I would run to your room late at night because I got scared when a thunder storm came? Or when mom and dad fought? I remember climbing into your bed and we would basically cuddle. You would hold me and tell me everything was going to be fine. You told me that your big sissy's here.

"I remember one time you kissed my forehead and you let me take all your covers because I thought the thunder would come and kill me."

By now, Sara had us both smiling and laughing. I miss those times when we were kids. Everything was, simple. No worries, no stress. We just lived.

I looked at her this time. Her and I both were now serious. "Tegan, I know I was young. And I know I didn't know what love was but... I know that I loved you then. I love you, now. I love you more than I should Tegan. You mean everything to me... I just, I guess I am saying I wish that you love me like I love you. But I know you don't. I'll just leave, i'm sorry."

Sara got up and started to get her bags. My heart was pounding so hard I am sure she heard it. I couldn't believe what I was hearing. She loved me. This could work.

"Don't go." She stoped. Sara didn't turn around, but she began talking.

"What do you mean. I just told you that i'm in love with you and you want me to stay."

I walked up behind her and slowly wrapped my hands around her waist. "I said don't go. I do have to say i'm suprised. I love you too. As long back as I can remember, i've loved you. I can't believe we've been in love with eachother for this long and thirty years later, we're both now finding out." I smiled the widest I ever had into her ear. Her hands trembled as they found their place on top of mine.

"I still can't believe you don't think this is discusting, Tee."

"What? Being in love is discusting? Sister is just a label, Sasa. Don't worry about what this fucked up world thinks." I layed my head on her shoulder.

"Well... What are you going to do about Lindsey?"


End file.
